1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for controlling a molding or forming machine.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
Hitherto, a molding machine has properly been adjusted by an operator. That is, when a molded article has a large burr (fin or flash) or a shrinkage cavity, the operator who has found out such a burr or a shrinkage cavity adjusts a molding temperature, a molding pressure, or the like of the molding machine on the basis of the experience and perception of a long time.
When the molding machine is adjusted by a judgment of the operator, however, there is a problem such that the proper adjustment can be executed by the operator so long as he is always a skilled person.